EL ESPEJO ROTO
by cielodeoriente
Summary: YAOI LEMON,Sendoh y una antigua leyenda Europea


**EL ESPEJO ROTO**

Las leyendas son parte de nuestro entorno y nunca falta quien no cree en ellas pero... tal vez... sean reales uno nunca sabe...

_"dentro del los espejos existe un mundo de obscuridad, por eso en las noches de luna nueva cuando todo esta obscuro no se puede ver que hay en un espejo, ya que podría ser arrastrado a ese mundo..."_

fue el ultimo párrafo que Sendoh leyó antes de cerrar el libro que tenia por titulo _" CUENTOS ANTIGUOS DE EUROPA"_ ,Sendoh tomo el libro en brazos, dejándolo caer en la mesa molesto.

¡Ba¡que estupideces estoy leyendo debería estar listo para la fiesta de esta noche- lanzo otro bufido exasperado, y su mirada se poso en ese momento en el reloj de pared, eran las 8:30 PM, aun era temprano para ir.

A Sendoh solo le interesaba el basquet, las fiestas de sábados por la noche hasta la madrugada (pero muchas veces se continuaban lunes en la madrugada), las chicas y los chicos y mas si estas, 'fiestas' terminaban en desastre o mejor aun, cuando acababa en la cama con alguna chava o chavo...

Pero este sábado en particular había comenzado algo diferente por casualidad tomo el libro extraño que había traído su hermana a casa, y precisamente ese era el libró que momentos antes leía, este le había atraído su atención, mas que nada por el sello que llevaba al frente, parecida a la cruz de Israel pero de cabeza, la pasta se veía ya vieja y algo roída, de color café rojusco parecida a la sangre cuando se seca.

ya eran las nueve cuando Sendoh salió de casa, le dieron la media en el camino, pero llego justo cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, eso lo noto desde que llego a la entrada de una casa grande, al parecer el dueño tenia dinero, se veía que seria una coche memorable, desde los alrededores se podía escuchar la música fuerte y algo insinuante, las risas febriles de los jóvenes...

Al poco rato Sendoh entro en ambiente, el alcohol y las chicas nublaban un poco su mente, dentro de la fiesta encontró muchas caras conocidas, entre de ellas un dulce pelirrojo, con toda su Gunman tratando de ligar pero sin mucho éxito; pero los que si lo hacían bien era Jin algo ocupado con un acalorado Hanagata y Kogure con... Yohei el amigo de Hanamichi.

Haruko bailaba con Mitsui y Ryota a la vez, Ayako estaba platicando animadamente con Koshino,

Y no solo Shohoku estaba en esa fiesta, si no Ryonan y gran parte de Kainan.

Maki y Kyota estaban con nuevas conquistas... Aime y Momoko de Ryonan, Fukuda no se quedaba atrás ligaba a Uekusa y a una chica Shohoku.

Para Sendoh Todo indicaba que seria una fiesta muy especial, cuando pensaba que no pasaría mas en la fiesta llego como una ilusión, Kaede Rukawa jugador estrella de Shohoku, vestido con unos pantalones negros y ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, una camisa negra abierta exponiendo su pecho firme y blanco, estimulando hasta el ultimo rincón de Akira.

La sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que Rukawa era el dueño de esa enorme casa y que el había organizado esa fiesta, Akira hubiera caído de espaldas, pero los brazos del super rookie no lo permitían, se abrazaba a Sendoh posesivamente, sus movimientos eran los de un felino pero en celo, Kaede quiso alejarlo del bullicio de la fiesta, llevándolo por un largo pasillo; el trayecto era corto pero con lo los besos y caricias desenfrenadas hicieron difícil el continuar rápido...

Cuando llegaron a la ultima puerta Kaede lo hizo pasar, era una recamara enorme, oscura y fría;

el tocador no tenia aspecto de serlo mas bien parecía un altar mas por velas que tenia alrededor, y con algunas fotos pegadas o imágenes al centro de la luna del espejo, pero que no llegaba a distinguir bien.

Kaede impuso las reglas desde el principio, no le gustaba que le tocaran amenos que el dijera donde, como y cuando tocar...

desnudo a Sendoh con urgencia, lo tiro a la cama de un empujón, este solo soltó una queja, la cual fue callada por un golpe que le dio Kaede en el rostro, Sendoh le miraba asombrado no sabia que tan salvaje podría llegar a ser ese joven de ojos de zorro; Rukawa lo mantuvo acostado en la cama forzándolo a solo disfrutar el panorama que el pálido joven ofrecía, Rukawa se desnudaba con suma lentitud, insinuosamente sobre de Sendoh... dando en claro que solo era cuestión de ver... por el momento.

su camisa la deslizo por sus hombros con sensualidad, al ritmo de la melodía solo sonaba en su cabeza, Akira se rendía a las sensaciones que le causaba el espectáculo de Kaede, Sendoh penas si percibía la música de la fiesta.

Rukawa Se detuvo un instante, solo para inclinarse sobre Sendoh el cual lo miraba con deseo, Rukawa tomo las manos de Akira y las poso sobre sus pantalones, guiándolo por los contornos de la tela, sin permitir tocar su piel... solo por el momento... poco a poco detuvo la mano de Sendoh hasta la su cremallera, en la cual ya se percibía su excitación, con firmeza introdujo la mano de Sendoh, para que este calmara sus ansias, Sendoh espero la orden de Kaede para desabrochar el pantalón y bajarlo solo un poco para masajear mejor.

Rukawa se dejo desnudar por Akira y sobre la cama comenzaron a tocarse salvajemente, Rukawa era muy cruel con sus caricias... estas eran rudas, chupaba su cuello dejando marcas muy visibles y sus besos asfixiaban a Sendoh, cuando besaba su pecho mordía con crueldad sus tetillas y las hacia sangrar; Sendoh por lo contrario era complaciente, besaba y acariciaba paciente a Kaede aguantando el dolor de las mordidas que este daba a su pobre piel.

Rukawa bajo hasta la entrepierna de Sendoh, comenzó a morder con malicia, después lamía suavemente, metía su lengua por debajo de su cuerito, mordía su cabeza muy leve esta vez, Rukara se adhería a Akira causando que este gritara, gimiera hasta retorcerse entre las sabanas... Sendoh estaba totalmente siendo deleitado por Rukawa, quien sabia muy bien que hacer con la boca, la sensación era extasiante.

Mientras Sendoh se debatía con su mente y sus emociones, poso su mirada sin querer en el espejo que estaba junto a la ventana del cuarto, Mientras Rukawa succionaba con fervor a Akira, este comenzaba a postrar toda su atención al espejo, que era de una pieza completa... pero este no... no reflejaba nada, esto llamo mas la atención de Akira y se olvido de lo que hacia Kaede; Rukawa noto el cambio de interés de Sendoh y subió su mirada molesto por la distracción de este y se detuvo.

Kaede volteo y también fijo su vista hacia el espejo... sonrío con malicia, tomo la mano de Sendoh haciendo que este se parada de la cama... desnudos ambos caminaron directo al espejo; Rukawa con soltura, pero Sendoh iba como autómata tras de el... Sendoh solo veía el espejo nada importaba en ese momento cuando se detuvo frente al espejo, espero verse en este... pero el espejo no reflejaba nada...

Rukawa lo empujo a Sendoh sobre el espejo haciendo que se sostuviera de este.

Rukawa lo tomo por las caderas con fuerza y lo embistió con violencia, causando que Sendoh gritara de dolor al no estar preparado, Rukawa se movió como poseso sobre Akira, sin compasión alguna entro y salió con demencia, Sendoh grito y rogó pero Rukawa no le escucharía... no hasta terminar... Sendoh lloraba pero no de dolor si no de rabia, no entendía nada, volteo hacia el frente mirando directo al espejo... pero esta vez si pudo ver que reflejada algo... no solo su imagen si no la de Rukawa o lago que se parecía a Rukawa... ¡era la imagen de un demonio¡Rukawa era un ser demoniaco¡sabia que era el mismo Rukawa de siempre los ojos lo delataban, Kaede siempre lo fue!... quiso huir, pero el demonio le sostuvo con fuerza, Sendoh miraba por el espejo la forma del ser, su cuerpo era oscuro, de cabello blanco, con largos colmillos y sus ojos...sus ojos conservaban ese mismo azul en los cuales ahora parecían que sacaban chispas del mismo color.

¡AAAAAAAAARG! el grito inundo la habitación.

En la fiesta cada quien estaba en su rollo hasta que el reloj de la estancia principal marco las 12:00 en punto... fue en ese momento que se logro escuchar un grito ensordecedor, siguiendole el estruendo del ruido que causa un espejo al estrellarse con el piso...

la luz se fue por un minuto, unas chicas gritaron asustadas, nadie entendía que ocurría.

paso un minuto exacto, la luz volvió y la música prosiguió;

cada uno de los presentes se miraron, con caras de incertidumbre... pero nadie dijo nada, por lo mismo que ya varios estaban entrados en la fiesta hicieron como todo joven preparatoriano curioso de esa edad... no le dieron mayor importancia y lo dejaron pasar, pensaron que tal vez seria una broma de mal gusto.

y así cada uno de ellos volvió a lo que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente todo en la sala era un desorden, muchos se habían quedado hasta la madrugada y terminaron durmiendo en la sala, o en alguna habitación desocupada...

pasando por la cruda realidad de la mañana, el primero en levantarse fue Hanamichi se paro de la alfombra y camino medio aturdido por un largo pasillo buscando el baño.

Llego al final del pasillo y solo encontró una puesta, entro sin preguntar (típico en el), busco con la mirada... la habitación estaba vacía, o estuvo vacía pensaba al mirar hacia una algo desarreglada...

Camino unos paso mas hacia el centro deteniéndose al topar su pie con algo... bajo su vista y vio que era un pedazo de espejo, de hecho era un pedazo de los tantos que estaban en el suelo.

Quiso coger el que estaba bajo su pie pero una voz le detuvo...

-'�¡que haces aquí�?' grito la voz Hanamichi levanto la mirada y topo con la de Rukawa que estaba molesto.

-"yo... bueno... yo buscaba el... el baño" dijo apenado el pelirrojo, sabia que se metería en problemas por andar husmeando.

-'es la segunda puerta al comienzo del pasillo' dijo en tono seco Kaede.

-" perdona zorro no era mi intención... pero me perdí y pues yo buscaba..." Hanamichi no sabia que decir le daba pena admitir que la curiosidad le había llevado hasta allí.

-"bueno Zorro, perdón yo este" Hanamichi no tenia que decir así que bajo la mirada hasta el pedazo de espejo roto del piso y buscando desviar el tema solo se le ocurrido preguntar por el desastre del lugar.

-" Rukawa ¿que paso aquí ?... jajajaja ¿no me digas que fuiste tu el del chistecito del susto de anoche? jajaja" dijo con su típica sonrisa de triunfo.

-'¡nada, fue un accidente, el espejo solo se rompió que no lo vez tonto!' dijo en calma Rukawa.

-" ¡teme Kitzune como te atreves, pero esta vez no te golpeo por que la fiesta estuvo increíble zorro, jamas pense que llegaras hacer una así de grandiosa" dijo sonriendo Sakuragi.

-'en serio pues... creo que haré otra el próximo mes' dijo con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa aunque algo retorcida.

-"�!en verdad Zorro�? Dijo con incredulidad el pelirrojo. "¿y me tu... me invitaras?" pregunto con la expresión de un niño pequeño.

-'claro tonto... te prometo que será una fiesta que jamas olvidaras' al decir esto dio la vuelta y salió justo cuando sus ojos azules comenzaban a brillar con maldad.

Hanamichi quedo algo confundido y emocionado mas por el por el tono en que se lo había dicho el zorro.

Sakuragi al verse solo en ese cuarto lóbrego, un miedo indescriptible le invadió;

ese lugar tenia algo que no cuadraba con todo, salió a toda prisa de la habitación sin mirar atrás;

Sin darse cuenta de que debajo de cada pedazo de espejo había manchas de sangre, pero no de cualquier sangre, era sangre de Akira Sendoh el ahora ex-jugador de Ryonan.

"_dentro del los espejos existe un mundo de obscuridad, por eso en las noches de luna nueva cuando todo esta obscuro, no se puede ver que hay en un espejo, ya que podría ser arrastrado a ese mundo por los demonios que protegen los espejos;_

_la mayoría de estos demonios se alimentan del cuerpo de sus víctimas, pero como no pueden comerse sus almas las encierran en los espejos para siempre"_

" 'CUENTOS ANTIGUOS DE EUROPA' por Eliphas Levi (1810 – 1875)" 

END


End file.
